Princess Ashlyn/Gallery
Images of Princess Ashlyn from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls Ashlyndoll.jpg|Ashlyn's doll Ashlyn's_doll.JPG|Ashlyn's another doll Computer game Barbie in the 12 dancing princesses pc Princess Ashlyn.png Official Stills Hd.png Ash.png Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg|Ashlyn and her family Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 5.jpg|Ashlyn and Courtney CF3DE685-EA03-491C-81E8-47BBA361934F.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots 10000000000000000.jpg|Ashlyn arrives at the dining table 200000000000.jpg|Courtney bumps into Ashlyn's chair 30000.jpg|Ashlyn seated 400000.jpg|Ashlyn talking with Blair 5ash.jpg|Ashlyn continues to talk with Blair 6ash.jpg|Ashlyn questioning King Randolph 7ash.jpg|Ashlyn going to receive her ballet slippers 8ash.jpg|Ashlyn praising Derek 9ash.jpg|Ashlyn receives her ballet slippers 10ash.jpg|Ashlyn dancing with her younger sisters 11ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair dancing 12ash.jpg|All the 7 princeses. Ashlyn can be spotted to the left of Derek 13ash.jpg|Ashlyn's bed in the bedroom (circled) The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg 14ash.jpg|Ashlyn teases Genevieve 15ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair 16ash.jpg|Ashlyn's fear is spiders 17ash.jpg|"Welcome, your grace." 18ash.jpg|The 3 eldest princesses standing in a row 19ash.jpg|Ashlyn worried for Blair 3535B0C2-B593-42E2-A702-B1CBD8BE0D36.jpeg 20ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair look at each other Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg 21ash.jpg|Ashlyn in her room wearing the Gray uniform 22ash.jpg|Ashlyn speaks about her room with Blair and Courtney 23ash.jpg|Ashlyn urges her sisters to go to bed 24ash.jpg|Ashlyn talks about Rowena 25ash.jpg|All the princesses listen to what Genevieve says 26ash.jpg|Ashlyn comforts the triplets 27ash.jpg|Ashlyn arranging chairs 28ash.jpg|All the girls wish the triplets 29ash.jpg|Ashlyn plays the flute while Fallon plays the harp 30ash.jpg|Ashlyn continues to play flute 31ash.jpg|Ashlyn shows her book to the triplets 32ash.jpg|All the girls listen to the story read by Genevieve 33ash.jpg|Ashlyn standing near her stone 34ash.jpg|Ashlyn shows Genevieve her stone 35ash.jpg|Ashlyn's stone 36ash.jpg|The girls watch the gateway open 37ash.jpg|Ashlyn looks at Blair 38ash.jpg|Ashlyn follows Genevieve 39ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair surprised by the magical world 40ash.jpg|Ashlyn gets out of the boat 41ash.jpg|Ashlyn dances with Blair and Courtney 42ash.jpg|Ashlyn dancing in group with Courtney and Genevieve 43ash.jpg|Ashlyn advises Genevieve 44ash.jpg|All the girls decide to return 45ash.jpg|Ashlyn after her first night 46ash.jpg|Ashlyn standing behind Genevieve 47ash.jpg|Ashlyn happy to see the triplets receive their gifts 48ash.jpg|All the girls sing for King Randolph 49ash.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair, Courtney and Delia singing 50ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Courtney receive their shoes from Derek 51ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Courtney 52ash.jpg|Ashlyn, Courtney and Genevieve talk with Derek 53ash.jpg|Ashlyn gives her shoes to Derek 54ash.jpg|Ashlyn's pair of slippers 55ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Genevieve 56ash.jpg|All the girls get ready to go the magical world 57ash.jpg|All the girls in the pavilion 58ash.jpg|Ashlyn wishes for music 59ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair 60ash.jpg|Ashlyn dancing 61ash.jpg|The 3 eldest princesses dance 62ash.jpg|All the 6 eldest princesses 63ash.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance ballet 64ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair 65v.jpg|All the 7 elder princesses dance. Ashlyn can be spotted to the extreme right 66ash.jpg|Ashlyn's pair of ballet slippers 67ash.jpg|All the 12 princesses dance 68ash.jpg|Ashlyn sleeping 69ash.jpg|Ashlyn standing in a line 70ash.jpg|Ashlyn asks Genevieve about King Randolph 71ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair listening to their youngest sister 72ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair 73ash.jpg|All the girls decide to leave 74ash.jpg|Ashlyn advises it is best to to go to the pavilion 75ash.jpg|Ashlyn dancing with the golden prince 76ash.jpg|Ashlyn dances with the golden prince along with Courtney and Edeline 77ash.jpg|Ashlyn as she can be seen from the telescope 78ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair discuss their points 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg 79ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair listen to Courtney 80ash.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Fallon 81ash.jpg|All the princesses shocked to see the boat disappear 82ash.jpg|The gateway dissappears too 83ash.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair 84ash.jpg|All the princesses as seen from top view 85ash.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney dance on air 86ash.jpg|All the princesses dance on air 87ash.jpg|The girls in their mother's pavilion 88ash.jpg|Ashlyn reminds Genevieve about Desmond 89ash.jpg|All the girls decide it's time for action 90ash.jpg|Genevieve, Derek, Ashlyn, Fallon and Courtney run 91ash.jpg|Enter the gate 92ash.jpg|Ashlyn closes the door . 93ash.jpg|Ashlyn and the others decide 94.jpg|Ashlyn, Courtney, Delia, Edeline and Fallon 95.jpg|Ashlyn and her younger sisters seated in the carriage 96.jpg|Ashlyn watches Genevieve arrive 97.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance. Ashlyn dances with Blair 98.jpg|The last scene of the movie Book illustration DA3A321F-4EFA-483E-B57A-0DA56ED309A9.jpeg C8AA1F83-C8FD-42C5-AD7E-C6257F3918F8.jpeg 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg 8D4D5024-A16C-48F1-9E67-A0362C5A002D.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses